Impostor
by Moon's Silent Glow
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is finally back! Ran finally brightened up. But the thing is, Conan is still here. With an impostor on the loose, Conan does everything he can to stop him. And to know who he really is and why he's doing it.


**Impostor**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

**Summary: Kudo Shinichi is finally back! Ran finally brightened up. But the thing is, Conan is still here. With an impostor on the loose, Conan does everything he can to stop him. And to know who he really is and why he's doing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan. Aoyama Gosho does. But I wish I do though. ;)**

* * *

First Person POV

Mostly Conan… o3ob

I'm trying to get as much feels as I can into the story! [[evil laugh 3]]

Pewshuuuuu

* * *

Everything was normal, for once. I never thought I'd see the day where there's no case for me to solve. It's like my corpse attracting power has finally cooled down. Though I already knew that it'll only be a few days. At least I have enough time to do some investigation about the Black Organization. And maybe the drug too. But Haibara is the one in charge of it so… organization it is.

At least what I planned to do.

Because I never thought I'll have another case—other than the organization one—that I find difficult. Because unlike the organization, my friends and relatives are not really affected. Well, not really.

But this one. . .it endangers everyone I know. . .and love.

I never thought my identity and my disguise

* * *

_No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected._

_**- Julius Caesar **_

* * *

_Yesterday…_

I yawned as Ran shook me awake. I guess my alarm didn't really tu—wait. Still half-sleep, I glanced at the window, and saw that the sun still hasn't rose yet. I blink in confusion, then raised my glasses to rub my eyes.

"Conan-kun, hurry up and get ready to school," Ran peeked, holding a spatula with her right hand and a pan with her left. "We're going to have scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast."

I glanced at the window again, then to my personal clock. 5:50 a.m. Uhhhh no. "Ran-neechan," I whined, covering myself with my blanket again. "It's nearly 6 a.m., we don't have school until 7:30."

"Well Conan-kun," I felt a tug on my blanket, then I didn't feel my blanket anymore. Ran stood next to me, a frown on her lips. "There's a movie shooting down the street, and the director is just _mean! _He won't let anyone pass through."

"So. . .what does that have to do with waking up an hour earlier?" I piped up with an innocent expression on my face.

"We have to go the way around," she sighed then made her way to the dining table. "Now hurry up before we get too late."

I inwardly groaned while I rolled one last time on my futon. I was about to stand up when someone kicked my back. "W—_oof!_" I fell face-first on the floor. I sat up, holding my nose and glared at the one who kicked me.

Oh yeah, I forgot; Kogorou got drunk last night and Ran made him sleep on the couch. Not really convenient for me since he kept on waking me up with his loud mumbling and his foot's occasional greetings. _Well aren't you lucky with all the cases I solved for you, _I rolled my eyes at him and approached the table.

I sniffed the air, and, as always, Ran's cooking is heaven. _Yeahhhhh, she's gonna be a great wife huh. _What. No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no— I have no time thinking about these things. Besides, who said she's gonna be _my _wife. _No one really said it… _I glared at my inner self. Stop saying things like that!

"Hurry Conan-kun," Ran's voice made me stop my mental debate with myself. I simply nodded and sat, then started digging in.

* * *

School's over, and everything went as normal as I thought it would be. The detective boys are with us again, this time along with Sonoko.

"Waaaah, I think I'm gonna fail that surprise quiz!" Mitsuhiko cried out, his face buried in his hands. "I really, really hate it when teachers do that."

"A lot of you weren't really paying attention," Haibara calmly replied, her voice and face neutral. Whatever she was thinking, her expressions didn't show. That girl is a hard one to read.

"Yeah well, so what if we weren't paying attention," Genta angrily said. "It's not our fault when the topic is boring."

"I think teacher was really upset about you guys not listening. So to see who was _really _paying attention, she made a surprise quiz." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Conan-kun's right," Ayumi agreed, looking sad at the two's outburst. "I bet you two were only thinking about the new Kamen Yaiba action figure," she sighed. And I agree with her.

"It's not as if…" Genta trailed off, his large face guilty. "But still!"

"Sheesh cut it out kiddos," Sonoko scolded. "Don't even complain about surprise quizzes when you're still not in high school."

Ran giggled. "Sonoko, calm down. You weren't listening to the discussion either." It's not as if she listened to any of the discussions. She often took my notes! Do you know how hard it is to take my notes back from Sonoko? I only manage to get them the day before the quiz or _exam_.

Sonoko pursed her lips then replied, "I was thinking about Makoto san! I haven't heard from him since. . ."

Ran furrowed her brows, and I furrowed mine too. "Didn't you just saw Makoto-san last month?" I pointed out, looking up at her.

"Well yeah," she replied sadly. "It's not enough!" . . .No matter relationships are a pain if the back for you. I feel bad for Makoto san.

"Plus—" She got interrupted when her phone buzzed. She cursed, but when she saw who the text was from she squealed. "It's Makoto-san!" She jumped. "We have a loot of talking to do! See ya tomorrow, Ran! You too brats!" She waved us goodbye and ran off.

"Well that was fast," Ayumi noted, earning a nod at every one of us.

* * *

Me and Ran bid Ayumi last, then continued the way to the agency. "Was the surprised quiz really hard?" She grinned as she looked at me, and I recognized the familiar warmth on my cheeks.

"It's really not hard. They just weren't paying attention," I reasoned out, puffing my cheeks in exasperation.

"Oh Conan-kun is so c_uuuu_te!" She giggled as she ruffled my hair. I held back my tongue which was planning to throw snappy comments at her.

But I should've treasured my moments with Ran, even when I'm still Conan.

I never thought someone would be able to steal her away. From me.

* * *

We were near the agency when some movement caught my eye. The drunk—err, sorry for my term—Kogorou, he has guests.

"What is it Conan-kun?" Ran asked me, a worried expression on her face.

"Umm, Oji-san has some company," I replied, pointing at the window where a pair of shadows move about.

"Weird," Ran scratched her chin, "he didn't tell me there were gonna be customers." She gasped as if she realized something.

"Oh no! Tea!" She flushed as she tugged my wrist, dragging me away. Ran was always the one giving the customers tea and snacks, just I case their request takes too long. And well, I can't blame her. The old man knows nothing in customer service. I pity the customer.

We clambered up the steps of the stairs, took off our shoes and put on our slippers, and burst in the room.

The sight left us speechless; Ran gasped, and her free hand flew to her mouth. Tears appeared in her eyes, but I can clearly see that she was holding them back as much as she can. Me? My cerulean orbs stared across in disbelief, my mouth parting a little bit.

You should understand our reactions.

Because beside the scowling Mouri Kogorou stood an unexpected face.

Kudo Shinichi, with his hands in his pockets, beamed at us.

"I've been waiting for you guys!"

* * *

To be continued~

* * *

_A/N: __**Here's my first Detective Conan fanfic! I've been itching to write a fanfic for so long. I just can't think of a good plot. Erm.**_

_**If you like it, give this story a review! It's VERY much appreciated! **_

_**And, if you **_**really **_**do like it, give this a favorite and/or a follow.**_

_**Thanks guys! [heart heart heart]**_

_**xoxo Moon's Silent Glow**_


End file.
